What is Love?
by Uchiha Chidori Kaname
Summary: MinatoxKushina  Eles tinham brigado novamente e ELE decide ir enxer a cara, mas ELE nao sabia que ELA tambem tinha decidido enxer a cara... Song fic. Deixem review :D


**What is love?**

**Acho que vocês já perceberam que eu estou um tanto viciada em Minato e Kushina… :D**

**OBS: Essa fic não tem ligação com "Diferente", é passado num período diferente em que Minato ainda não é Hokage, é Jounnin e estou considerando que Kushina também seja. x3**

**Artista: Haddaway**

**Música: What is love?**

**Não se esqueçam dos reviews u.u**

**Vamos à fic xD**

**oOOoOOoOOo**

**What is love?**

**Baby, don't hurt me**

**Don't hurt me, no more**

**Baby, don't hurt me**

**Don't hurt me, no more…**

_O que é amor?_

_Baby, não me fira,_

_Não me fira, Nunca mais_

_Baby, não me fira,_

_Não me fira, Nunca mais..._

A festa estava animada, mas aquele dia havia sido um grande problema para mim. O motivo não é novidade para ninguém, afinal, quem mais serial capaz de abalar tanto o meu ego? _Ela_. Mas foi diferente dessa vez... ela estava indignada por um motivo que, sinceramente, não entendi. Isso não fez diferença já que eu nunca a entendo mesmo, mas havia algo diferente em seus olhos, não era raiva simplesmente, ela estava triste com alguma coisa...

**What is love?**

**Yeah**

_O que é amor?_

_Yeah_

Eu já havia procurado ela por toda a vila, mas não a tinha encontrado e nem rastro tinha achado dela... eu nem sei porque eu a procurei, ela me bateu tanto que estou cheio de hematomas, não eram grandes e ainda bem que a roupa os cobria. Jiraya-sensei havia me convidado para essa festa e lá está ele... espalhando para meus colegas de equipe que estou cheio de marcas... de chupão. Há uma diferença grande e distante entre marcas de chupão e marcas de soco, certo? Ele estava bêbado com certeza. As pessoas aqui estão bebendo loucamente e... bem... fazendo coisas que pessoas fazem quando estão sem noção e na frente de todo mundo, assim como Jiraya-sensei. Eu não havia visto Kushina aqui, estou interessado em esquecer o acontecido de hoje à tarde, que não teve absolutamente nada a ver com chupões, aliás, se tivesse alguma ligação eu não estaria aqui... e como eu desejava não estar aqui... Jiraya-sensei colocou na minha mesa uma garrafa de sakê, não custa nada beber e esquecer um pouco as coisas e relaxar.

**Oh, I don't know why you're unfair**

**I give you my love, but you don't care**

**So what is right and what is wrong?**

**Gimme a sign...**

_Eu não sei porque que você é tão injusta,_

_Eu te dou meu amor, mas você não se importa,_

_Então o que é certo e o que é errado?_

_Me dê um sinal..._

A bebida tinha ajudado a relaxar um pouco. Que poder milagroso o sakê tem nessas horas. Eu estava quase dormindo nessa festa, agora estou mais acordado, mas na minha cabeça ainda latejava o ocorrido da tarde de hoje, mas isso já não me incomodava tanto. Jiraya-sensei e meus colegas de time ficavam me perguntando como eu fazia para conseguir tantas marcas de chupão num único dia, não respondi, não vale a pena falar sobre esses tipos de coisa, sem contar que não eram marcas de chupão, eram marcas de raiva de Kushina! Nossa relação era algo interessante... não tínhamos nada um com o outro além de uma amizade colorida, mesmo assim, nos mostrávamos tão... íntimos... por que diabos eu ainda não pedi para namorar ela ou algo do gênero? Minha cabeça estava girando um pouco. Não foi uma boa idéia ficar virando sakê...

- Você tá coradinho, cara! - ;D

- Af, me deixa... - ¬¬

- Ficou nervosinho... tá querendo mais chupões é? - :x

- Seus podres... - -.-"

O sakê estava fazendo o seu papel, eu já não ligava mais para o que meus colegas de equipe falavam e muito menos se Jiraya-sensei ficava me mandando trocentas mulheres para ficarem me acariciando, aliás, aquilo era tão bom... mas não era o carinho delas que eu queria, mas tudo estava tão... confuso... eu estava vendo o rosto de Kushina nelas todas. Eu tinha que parar de beber e ir para fora tomar um ar, mas elas não deixavam... meu poder de decisão estava altamente falho nessa hora... e eu queria mais sakê... olho para o lado e tenho uma grande surpresa... _ela_ estava na festa! Mas estava na mesma situação que eu... um tanto bêbada... um tanto não... estava completamente louca dançando de maneira... provocante...

**What is love?**

**Baby, don't hurt me**

**Don't hurt me, no more**

**Baby, don't hurt me**

**Don't hurt me, no more…**

_O que é amor?_

_Baby, não me fira,_

_Não me fira, Nunca mais_

_Baby, não me fira,_

_Não me fira, Nunca mais..._

Eu começo a me dar conta... tinha uns caras ao redor dela e ela... bem... ela estava correspondendo aos poucos com um deles. Eu já lutava tanto por ela, não iria permitir que um qualquer jogasse no lixo todas as minhas investidas, não mesmo. Me levanto e vou até ela, deixando para trás todo o harém que meu sensei havia montado para mim e para minha equipe. Cada passo parecia uma eternidade, mulheres me olhavam e algumas até me puxavam, eu estava meio fora de mim, mas meu objetivo era outro, as afastava delicadamente e continuava meu caminho já planejando o que iria fazer com todos aqueles caras que tentavam algo com ela. Kushina era uma mulher linda, chamativa, diferente de todas as mulheres de Konoha, que pareciam sempre ter a mesma opinião e atitude diante de alguma coisa. Sempre querendo proteção, não eram nem um pouco independentes, faziam questão do homem mais forte e popular, apesar das mulheres de Konoha serem lindas, o jeito delas era algo que me desestimulava, tentar conquistar uma delas não era desafiador, não para mim pelo menos, era questão de estalar os dedos e simplesmente escolher, com _ela_ não era assim...

Vou caminhando e observando cada movimento e expressão daquela linda mulher que eu estava me aproximando, tentando imaginar no que ela estava pensando, se é que ela estava pensando em algo... pensando se eu, talvez, teria alguma chance. Em todo aquele tempo em que nos conhecíamos ela nunca demonstrou interesse, bem como também nunca demonstrou desinteresse, aliás, em muitas ocasiões, ela deu a entender que estava interessada e, com certeza, sabia também do meu interesse. Tantas coisas haviam ocorrido, tantas coisas haviam sido ditas... eu não entendia o por que de estar indo em direção à ela, o que eu iria falar ou fazer ao vê-la naquele estado, mas eu queria ir... eu precisava ir até ela...

**Oh, I don't know, what can I do**

**What else can I say, it's up to you**

**I know we're one, just me and you**

**I can't go on...**

_Eu não sei, _

_O que eu posso fazer,_

_Eu te digo,_

_Eu sei que a gente é bom um para o outro,_

_E eu não vou embora..._

Me aproximo do seu campo de visão e paro quando ela me percebe.

Ela me olha.

Eu, como sempre, coro... mais do que já estava...

Ela sorri de maneira provocante... isso só aconteceria se ela estivesse bêbada.

Ela esquece dos caras que estavam perto dela e se aproxima de mim ainda com aquele... olhar. Limpo rapidamente a pequena hemorragia nasal. A bebida não fazia grande diferença nessas horas... meu grande problema era a timidez... principalmente diante dela e ela, uma mulher tão... indelicada... estava muito diferente do que estava na tarde de hoje. Ela pára e me olha dos pés à cabeça, como se estivesse me analisando, por um momento eu fico tímido, mas depois eu relaxo e permito ser levado por aqueles olhos sedutores que me observavam de maneira detalhada. Eu estava com a roupa usual de jounnin, não entendia o que chamava tanto a atenção dela, poderia ser exatamente o que chamava a atenção das outras mulheres que me olhavam. Seu olhar sobe até que encontra o meu.

**What is love?**

**Baby, don't hurt me**

**Don't hurt me, no more**

**Baby, don't hurt me**

**Don't hurt me, no more…**

_O que é amor?_

_Baby, não me fira,_

_Não me fira, Nunca mais_

_Baby, não me fira,_

_Não me fira, Nunca mais..._

Assim como ela, fico olhando-a, apenas analisando, mais do que eu já analisava. Ela era realmente linda... estava mais linda ainda naquela festa, apesar de estar com a sua roupa usual, ela estava linda. Seus olhos estavam em mim e os meus nela... um diálogo silencioso tinha se iníciado e eu queria muito que o tempo parasse... eu duvidava do real interesse dela, mas havia percebido que ela sentia o mesmo que eu, os olhos dela diziam isso, por mais que ela falasse palavras duras que faziam a minha esperança desaparecer. Aquele era o jeito dela, aquele era o seu diferencial, ela não demonstrava e nem corria atrás... seus pensamentos eram um mistério e não se sabia ao certo o que ela queria expressar com tamanha hiperatividade, mas eu não precisava saber de tudo, apenas se ela tinha a capacidade de sentir o que eu sentia, assim como eu agora sentia o que ela estava sentindo.

**I want no other, no other lover**

**This is your life, our time**

**When we are together, I need you forever**

**Is it love...**

_Eu não quero nenhum outro amor,_

_Nesta vida, neste tempo,_

_Vamos estar juntos, eu necessito de você sempre_

_Isto é o amor..._

Ela se aproxima mais ainda, eu apenas a olho, ela fica perto a ponto de eu conseguir sentir a sua respiração.

- O que você tem de lerdo e tímido, tem de lindo... é o homem mais bonito dessa vila... pena que eu não gosto de loiros...

Seu sussurro havia me deixado meio zonzo, mas consegui entender a sua mensagem.

- E nem eu de ruivas...

- Perguntei alguma coisa, Namikaze Minato?

Ela me puxa pela jaqueta e me beija. Correspondo imediatamente abraçando-a.

**What is love?**

**Baby, don't hurt me**

**Don't hurt me, no more**

**Baby, don't hurt me**

**Don't hurt me, no more…**

_O que é amor?_

_Baby, não me fira,_

_Não me fira, Nunca mais_

_Baby, não me fira,_

_Não me fira, Nunca mais..._

Aquele beijo não foi esperado... não _dela_... mas essa atitude comprovou que, por mais que ela falasse coisas difíceis de se ouvir, me batesse, me xingasse... ela gostava me mim, talvez, assim como eu gostava dela, aliás, eu a amava e não precisaria expressar isso com simples palavras. As pessoas com certeza viram a cena, mas eu já não ligava para o que iriam pensar, já estava mais do que na hora de deixar a minha timidez e a preocupação comigo mesmo de lado e aprender a curtir o momento... será que foi por isso que ela brigou tanto comigo hoje? Talvez. E agora eu havia entendido. Antes eu não estava interessado em vir para essa festa, não estava me divertindo e olha só aonde as coisas foram parar? Eu não ligava se tinham fugido do meu controle, iria aproveitar cada momento e cada palavra vinda da boca daquela mulher que eu tanto desejava. Diferente de todas, diferente de tudo que eu já vi. Uma mulher que me despertou um interesse, um desejo de me aventurar nos mistérios que rodeava uma personalidade tão complexa e diferente de todas as mulheres daquela vila. Todas eram lindas, mas todas eram fáceis, menos _ela_, que não pertencia à Konoha, foi ela que me encantou, foi ela que me provou que valia à pena, foi ela quem despertou em mim algo que eu jamais senti antes e era com ela com quem eu queria ficar pelo resto da minha vida...

**What is love?**

**Baby, don't hurt me**

**Don't hurt me, no more**

**Baby, don't hurt me**

**Don't hurt me, no more.**

_O que é amor?_

_Baby, não me fira,_

_Não me fira, Nunca mais_

_Baby, não me fira,_

_Não me fira, Nunca mais._

**What is love?**

_O que é amor?_


End file.
